Return the Favor
by beyondtheskies
Summary: Jack helps Tooth collect teeth but falls asleep on the job. Tooth reprimands him for it, and he promises himself that he will make it up to her. (Fluff!)


"Jack – !"

"Hnng, just ten more minutes – "

"Jack, wake up this instant!"

"No, just one more minute – "

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST, WAKE UP NOW!"

Jack's eyes immediately opened following Tooth's high-pitched shouts. He sat up, clutching his staff and letting a yawn escape his mouth as he stretched and felt his bones move back into place.

He looked up, spotting the fairy hovering above him in the central nest, giving her mini-fairies orders to collect children's teeth and place coins underneath their pillows.

Hearing movement below her, Tooth turned to the source of the noise and let her lips curl in a small frown. She hovered down to the spot where the teenage hellion was sitting.

"Could you try to sleep less often? Especially when you're helping us collect teeth?" The fairy queen murmured, her lips curling download in a more prevalent frown.

Jack visibly flinched under the Tooth Fairy's gaze. "Yeah, sorry about that. Traveling to each of the continents and bringing people snow sure does take the energy out of me, though."

Tooth nodded her head and sighed. "That's to be expected. But it's all a part of being a Guardian – completing the tasks at hand without complaints. We don't have time for breaks. I work twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, three-hundred sixty-five days a year! Do I ever get time for rest and relaxation? No."

It took every fiber in Jack's being to prevent him from rolling his eyes. His gaze lingered on Tooth before an imaginary lightbulb flickered on above his head.

"Well, let's change that." Jack replied, his lips taking the form of a devilish smirk.

"I beg your pardon?" Tooth inquired, her brows furrowing together to comprehend the hidden meaning, if any, behind the winter spirit's peculiar statement.

Jack, ignoring the fairy's response, grabbed her and wrapped her in a fierce embrace. Tooth immediately began to protest.

"Jack, if you do not let me go I swear by the Man in the Moon I'll – "

Her protests were instantly quelled when she felt a pair of lips cover her own. Tooth blinked, completely taken aback by Jack's actions.

Wrapping her arms around the winter spirit's chest, the fairy quickly took advantage of the situation and kissed the frosty teenager [no pun intended] back before he ended the kiss, much to her dismay.

"So, what were you saying about a break?" Jack muttered, his smirk growing wider and wider as he watched Tooth's cheeks become as red as a ripe tomato.

"N-Nothing." she answered. She looked away and moved her arm from around Jack's body to nervously ruffle her head feathers.

Satisfied with her response, Jack hugged her tighter and called out to the winds, "Winds, take us to Burgess!"

Tooth felt her heart leap at the word, "us".

The wind immediately swept the couple up and into the air, away from the Tooth Palace. A rush of adrenaline surged through the Tooth Fairy's body, much to her excitement. She'd been flying before, plenty of times, but this was a new experience in itself. To fly and be engulfed in Jack's arms – it all felt so… _surreal_.

Several minutes later, both of the Guardians' feet made a soft landing, and the two of them found themselves on a thick layer of ice. Tooth looked around.

_'This place seems familiar,'_ she thought. _'Oh, that's right! This was where we had Jack's initiation ceremony earlier this year!'_

All of the memories from their battle with Pitch came flooding back to her – Jack getting his first believer, collecting the teeth, giving the winter spirit his memories back, their flirtatious exchanges with one another –_the_ _hug_ – hit her like a ton of bricks. But before she could dwell on the subject any further, Jack pulled her from her reverie.

"Hey, Princess! Are you all right?" the winter spirit muttered, a trace of concern evident in his velvet voice. He waved a pale hand in front of her face just to be sure.

The fairy queen blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear her mind. Her lips turned upward at the corners and she gave Jack a smile so brilliant that he found himself blushing as a result.

"I'm doing just fine, Jack. Thank you. In fact, I'm doing better than fine. I'm wonderful!" she pecked the winter spirit on the cheek and he could do nothing but smile as a response.

"That's great. Glad to hear it." Jack replied. "Now I have a small surprise for you. I felt bad for sleeping on the job earlier, and I knew I had to make it up to you somehow."

He continued, "And going off of what you told me earlier Tooth, you don't get breaks. You don't get time to relax. So, being the fun person that I am, I decided to take us ice skating."

"But Jack – !" the fairy queen objected.

Jack placed a finger on her lips. "No buts, Tooth! We already went through this. You're getting a break and that's the end of it."

The fairy bit her lips and looked away as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She reluctantly nodded.

Jack gave her a satisfied smirk. "That's better. Now, I'm pretty sure you haven't been ice skating before, so I made a pair of ice skates," he gestured to the skates that now covered her tiny feathered feet, "to suit your needs. And I'll teach you."

"Just hold on to my hands and watch me!" he cried. Pulling them toward the middle of the lake, Jack glided effortlessly across the ice's surface; Tooth, however, wasn't quite so lucky.

Before she knew it, she tripped over her skates. Closing her eyes to brace for impact, a jolt of electricity surged through her body as she felt two hands encircle her waist.

She felt a deep voice softly whisper in her ear, "Are you okay, Tooth? I wouldn't want you falling." He stopped before quickly adding, "Unless it was for me."

Tooth felt herself stuttering as she spoke, "N-no. I'm f-fine, r-really – " The fairy queen decided to ignore the second part of his statement.

Jack gently pecked her earlobe. "Good." he responded simply.

Grabbing both of her arms to steady her and help her up, he chuckled. "Let's try this again – without the tripping and falling this time."

Tooth nodded and listened intently to every direction that Jack fed to her. In no time, she skated across the ice with ease. She was almost as good as Jack. Or, at least, almost as _half_ as good as he was.

The two Guardians finished skating on the ice several hours later; all of the energy they had had before their experience had now virtually disappeared.

Jack and Tooth made their way to the edge of the lake before collapsing on the ground together.

"Well, that was fun, Jack! I'm so glad I didn't trip a second time!" the fairy laughed and smiled, her grin lighting up her entire face.

The winter spirit felt his lips turning up at the corners in return. "Well, that's great, Tooth. I would have been offended if you didn't have fun otherwise." he chuckled along with her.

The couple leaned toward one another before a recognizable figure flew between them. Baby Tooth caressed Jack's cheek in greeting before letting out an audible huff and turning to scold her mother for taking time off.

Jack sat on the ground laughing as the mini fairy continued to let out several loud chirps in an attempt to set her mother straight. Tooth fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Baby Tooth's chirping stopped immediately as it had begun, and the fairy queen decided it was time to go, but not before thanking her fellow Guardian for such a wonderful evening.

Placing a hand on the teenage hellion's cheek, Tooth murmured, "Thanks for such an amazing evening, Jack. I had a lot of fun. It was nice to catch a break. I guess I needed it more than I realized."

Jack smiled and placed his hand on top of her own. "I had a great time, too, Tooth! We need to do this again sometime. I'll swing by soon. How does that sound?"

The Tooth Fairy pecked him on the cheek. "Great." she nodded, but not before waving and flying away.

"I'll see you soon!" she called.

_'I guess I made her forget about the today's incident after all.'_ Jack thought as he watched the half-human, half-hummingbird hybrid fly away.

_'Perfect.'_

* * *

**So this oneshot came out to be longer than I had originally anticipated! (It's the longest one I've written yet!) Yay! I was surprised I even finished this, considering how dizzy and out of it I've been for the last several hours. This may end up being a twoshot or a threeshot, who knows! It all depends on how you guys respond to it!**

**Thanks for favoriting and reviewing each and every single one of my fanfics that I've written over the last couple of months! It means a lot to me!**

**And if you would like to see this fic turn into a twoshot or a threeshot, send me a PM or a review, giving me some ideas as to where I could take this story! And if I like your idea that much, I may just write it (and I'll be sure to credit you too, no doubt)!**

**Please review if you can! Reviews make the pain all the more bearable and worth it. :D**

**Thank you! Love you guys!**

**- beyondtheskies**


End file.
